


One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mortal kombat x
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mortal Kombat X - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Nudges gently you should totally write some jin/takeda it would make me happy</p><p>Raiden was right. The only thing that mattered was what was in his heart. But to him, the man whom his heart desired mattered, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/118368920036/nudges-gently-you-should-totally-write-some
> 
> unbeta'd

“Takeda?” Jin called out as he went in the locker room, and deposited his staff and quiver into his locker. “Your dad’s looking for you, man,” he said as he listened to the sound of water hitting the tiles. There was a creak from the water valves being turned to cease the water flow.

Jin saw Takeda come in peripherally from his left, fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn’t look at him immediately, and busied himself with properly arranging his equipment in his locker.

“Yeah? What’d he say?” asked Takeda as his locker door clicked open. “Did you tell him I was in here?”

The archer, changed into a shirt and some jeans, and heard Takeda take a considerable length of time to spray on deodorant. He let him finish first before he answered. “No, I told him I’d look for you, but he probably already read my mind when I remembered you told me you’d be in here,” he closed the locker door and sat on the bench.

“He probably wants to go out for some dinner,” Takeda threw the towel onto the bench, leaving him with only boxers on. “If he wants to go out for dinner, he better not be wearing that armor,”

Jin felt blood rush to his face. There was no way anything good was going to come out of watching Takeda put on some pants.

He’d always tried to keep in mind that Takeda could read minds, or hear someone’s thoughts. His thoughts at the moment weren’t exactly the type of thoughts Takeda would want to read or hear.

Even if Raiden said that the only thing that mattered was what was in his heart, it didn’t mean he was free to give his heart to whom he desired. And that was really freaking hard. And he especially couldn’t give it to one who was straight and could read minds. Besides, Takeda had Jacqui.

If it meant he had to keep this to himself the rest of his life, and be right by Takeda’s side as a friend, he’d do it. These thoughts could be enough to drive Takeda away, hate him, ruin this rapport their team had built, and he didn’t want that. 

He stood up, and awkwardly tried to take his leave. “Uh, I’ll go now,” Jin said, “The general gave us some time off so, I’ll make the best—,”

“Why would you think that?” Takeda asked absently as he pulled on a shirt.

Jin froze. “Th-think what?” he asked nervously.

“Sorry, I…” Takeda looked horrified as he realized he’d heard some of Jin’s thoughts telepathically. “I didn’t mean to read you. I mean I didn’t read you on purpose. I just heard it, so you don’t have to answer that,”

Relieved, Jin let out the breath he’d been holding. “Oh. It’s fine, it’s nothing important. I’ll go now. See you around!” Jin smiled at him and left, thinking a talk with Raiden was something he needed as soon as possible.

Takeda frowned as he watched Jin leave. Why would Jin ever think he could hate him?


End file.
